degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150414220650
My top 5 Favorite Harry Potter Characters: 1. Severus Snape My beloved half-blood prince. I've already written an essay about why I love him, so I'll leave it at that no matter his past, he will always be a hero in my eyes for all he did in the name of love. Tied with Hermione Granger The brightest witch of her generation. I've written so many testimonials about Hermione Granger honestly, I'm going to keep this sweet and simple. Out of my many female role models I had to look to growing up, Hermione was the only one that taught me that wit, intelligence, and integrity trumps beauty any day of the week. She was such an influential figure that played such an inspirational role in my early childhood development. Right along with Xena Warrior Princess, she was one of my greatest childhood inspirations. 2. Ronald Weasley All hail King Weasley. Ron is truly the greatest friend that anybody could ask for. Period. He basked in Harry's shadow for all of his young life forever seen as the sidekick despite being every bit as brave and heroic as Harry, and it clearly aggravated his low self esteem so much, but no matter how difficult it got or dangerous the repercussions were, he never abandoned Harry. I love how vulnerable and REAL Ron is. He's stubborn, proud, hotheaded as hell, and he can be a real insensitive asshole sometimes, but underneath all of that he's deeply insecure, self-deprecating, and has such this intense inferiority complex. He is so, so intricately flawed - aside from the antiheroes and villains, is probably the most flawed character in the series in fact. I've always considered him to be more realistic and relatable than Harry even though I love Harry almost as much. 3. Draco Malfoy Ah, the misunderstood boy who never had a choice. Draco is my second beloved antihero of this series, born of grave circumstances beyond his power. Despite being an awful person throughout most of the series, my heart really just ached for him. Here you have this boy indoctrinated into this dark world from the moment he's born. He never had a chance to think for himself. His father drilled prejudice and hatred into him from as early on as he can remember. He grew up a very bitter, lonely boy, and yet not the son Lucius strived to mould him into. Unlike his father, Draco had humanity. He never wished to serve the Dark Lord. He was terrified at the idea because deep down he was not a killer. Just a scared, lost boy with nobody whom could understand what he was feeling. He loathed Harry, seeing him surrounded by friends and family that loved him, but he also admired him and wanted to be him. All Draco ever wanted was acceptance and to feel that he belonged and all he ever got was misery. 4. Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. It's not a wonder that Harry is a man of legends. He had to be the bravest wizard there ever was. He lived for seven straight years with his and his friend's lives in constant peril, and never backed down from any of the dangers that lay ahead. His strength of will and unrelenting bravery eventually brought down the most powerful and dangerous wizard of all time. He's like the fucking Chuck Norris of the wizard world, lol, only in addition to being a heroic badass, he was also a complete prince of a character: charismatic, kind, selfless, and so caring. Basically, it's impossible to not love Harry. He had swarms of people whom loved and admired him for a reason because he was the greatest hero ever known to the wizarding world. 5. Ginny Weasley My beloved spitfire Quidditch player. It was REALLY hard to choose between her and Neville because they BOTH are such amazingly developed characters that came into their own, but in the end I had to go with Ginny because she's so severely underrated and she's basically the embodiment of everything I love in a heroine: she's fierce, she's strong, she's brave, she's edgy, she's charismatic, she's delightfully sassy as all hell, she's all that and more, but she has a softness to her too. She's equally kind as she can be bitchy, compassionate as she can be a hardass, expressive as she can be aloof, and loves with the same depth as the animosity she shows her enemies. Basically, she is evenly matched to her male counterpart Harry in every way, which is why they are so completely perfect for each other. Despite that she didn't get nearly as much attention as the others, I still consider her to be a quite multifaceted character with many dimensions. She's certainly so much more than just Harry's love interest like some people give her credit for. Her character metamorphosis, in of itself, is amazing. I loved Ginny when she was just a shy, meek little girl with a huge crush, and I love her now, the fierce warrior queen that she's become.